The End
by BananaBabe903
Summary: This is a story I did for a competition by Dots. What happens when it is the end of the Doctor? When it is the end of everything?


If he only could have seen it coming.

He knew he was going to die someday, but why did it have to be like this?

After all he was going through, as soon as he finds out the truth, why did it have to be this way?

Why did so many people have to die?

Why couldn't he save them?

Because he couldn't. He was weak.

He was a weak, selfish, Time Lord—who needed love.

He was selfish.

And with the last of his bitter thoughts, the Doctor looked around him.

There stood his friends, his family, his enemies, all peering down.

"Oh my God! Doctor!"

"Give him some room!"

"I ain't leavin' him!"

He took in a last breath, prayed for the TARDIS to be in good hands, and whispered his last word—the last time he'd ever say it.

"Allonsy."

* * *

"Doctor… what's going on?" Erin Long asked the Doctor, the TARDIS shaking wildly.

The Doctor fumbled with the console screen buttons.

"I-I'm, not quite sure… but… there seems to be something coming in through the Void… it can't be the Daleks, they're already here… the Cybermen are doing their usual havoc, and the Master…" his voice trailed off. "Well, the Master is here as well…"

"Big ol' Family Reunion, aye?" Erin asked, lightly.

"The Daleks set the coordinates on the TARDIS to go to the Crucible, and we're going to meet Rose and Jack up there," he continued. "Martha, Mickey, Jake, and the rest of Torchwood are keeping their eye on the Cybermen, and well…" he sighed. "Guess that leaves Sarah Jane, Mel, Tegan, and the rest of them with the Master… oh dear Lord, bless their souls," he muttered.

"Doctor? So… we're heading to the Crucible, then?" Erin confirmed.

"Oh yes, Erin Long. Oh yes, we are," the Doctor said.

"Oh… and Doctor?"

"Erin, what is it? I'm busy…"

"I don't think Sarah, Mel, or Tegan have to deal with the Master… you don't even know what she looks like, do you?" Erin asked, slightly.

The Doctor stopped running around and faced her. "Well… no… wait. Why wouldn't they need to—did you… just say… _she_?" he asked, slowly.

Erin grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Hello, Doctor," she grinned.

"Oh my God…" he muttered. He mumbled some Time Lord curse then stared hard at Erin. "You're… the Master?"

"Tell Tegan, Mel, and Sarah that they don't need to worry about me, and send them on the Crucible as well… we'll need some extra help up there," Erin ordered.

"But—wait. This is a trap. Because you can choose what you regenerate into…well, most of the time… even though I was never ginger… but, you can be evil. What's stopping you now?" he asked, faking nonchalance.

Erin stared the Doctor hard in the eye. "Doctor, the world is coming to an end. Daleks, Cybermen, Sliveen, Piranis, every single one of your enemies are building an _army_, to come and fight against you. On top of that, an unknown alien racing is falling through the Void. You'll need every single person… 'sides," she said. "Guess you're not the last Time Lord, after all, aye, Space Man?"

The memory struck the Doctor like a thorn in his two hearts. He grabbed Erin by the shoulders, and shook her, her teeth chattering. "Listen, Donna Noble is dead, and it's all because of me. Her grandpa is in the hospital, and it's my entire fault. If you're going to help, you have to promise, Erinatyfolshoricantorus, that you're going to _help_, and not _destroy. _Okay?"

Erin stared at him, coldly. "Doctor, we're here. Let's get out of the TARDIS. Now get Mel, Tegan, and Sarah up here…" she instructed. "Please."

The Doctor heaved a sigh, the swung open the TARDIS doors.

"Hello, Doctor," the Sliveen council woman stood next to the Emperor Dalek, her beady black eyes blinking at him.

"You—are—under—our—control. There—is—no—help—now," the Emperor Dalek cackled.

"If you Daleks had emotion, I'd almost mistake that for _victory_," the Doctor spat.

"Doctor!" a blonde woman in a blue leather jacket and dark jeans came running up towards them with a man in a black overcoat.

"Rose," he whispered.

"Social—interaction—shall—cease," the Emperor Dalek proclaimed.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Erin cut in.

"You sound like my biology teacher," Erin snapped.

"I like her… who is she?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor paused. "The Master," he said.

Rose looked shocked. "Yeah, you, well, um, John, told me 'bout him… or her…I don't know anymore," she said, lightly.

"Where am, I? Or, John Smith I presume he's called?" The Doctor asked about his alternate self.

"Oh! He's making sure the Cybermen don't make it to the Crucible," Rose informed.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Jack asked, smiling.

The Doctor nodded towards him.

"Doctor! Oh my God, Doctor—is that you?" Tegan Jovanka came running up to the Doctor. "Well… you ain't ginger, I can tell you that much…"

"Tegan Jovanka!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Aye, don't you forget about me!" Mel Bush came running up to the Doctor, red, frizzy hair still wild in style and color.

"Well, Mel Bush… don't you know the seventies are over?" the Doctor joked, lightly.

"Same! Where's your carrot juice?" Mel cried.

Rose stifled a laugh. "C-carrot juice?" she asked.

The Doctor shot her a look.

"Hello, Doctor!" Sarah Jane Smith approached him, smiling ear-to-ear. "Hello Rose!"

Rose and the Doctor acknowledged her.

"Doctor! Or, me! Well… you know what I mean!!!" John Smith came running up to them. "The Cybermen! They're coming!" he cried. Martha, Mickey, Jake, Gwen, and a familiar-looking blonde in army clothes came running behind him.

"Look who we picked up!" Martha Jones said, nodding her head towards the blonde girl.

"J-Jenny?" the Doctor stuttered, beaming as if not believing it.

"Dad," Jenny stated.

They embraced.

"You are too much like me, ya know that?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Okay, that's enough. You will all be deleted!" the Cyber leader stated. He shot his beam at Mel, who fell to the ground.

Tegan made her way to Mel, but the Cyberman shot her down as well. A small cry escaped from her red lips, which were now cold as ice.

The Doctor ran over to them, and felt their heart beat. "Dead," he proclaimed. "Dead… yet so alive. They were people! You can't just go around killing people!!!" he yelled.

Mickey took out his bazooka and started firing, and everything after that was a blur.

The Doctor saw bodies fall around him—friends and enemies alike.

Rose was hovering over John Smith—it looked like she was _crying_.

The Doctor analyzed Jake on the ground. He was young. He was so young. Jake Simmonds. A man with so much fury, so much potential. Gone.

He looked around him. John Smith was dead. His human self. Dead.

Gwen Cooper, lying on the ground, mouth bleeding, slashed with the claw of a Sliveen. Dead.

Mickey Smith, best comeback story—from the "Tin Dog" to the "Valkyrie". Dead.

Everyone alive was scarred, or bleeding in some way. Erin had a gash in her head, and a similar one on her throat. Jack had bullet marks in his side. Sarah Jane's lip was bleeding, and her knee's flesh was torn open. Martha—her leg was bruised and wounded. Jenny was lying on the ground, dead, but got up, revived. And Rose. Her hair was messed and ripped, but she was not hurt… but it was harder to look at her then even the rest of them. Her face was red from crying, and her mascara and eyeliner was smeared. Rose was hurt. And it was all his fault.

The Doctor wondered how he looked. He checked himself in a reflective metal in the corner. He snickered, seeing himself. His hair was messed up, his nose was bleeding and crooked. His arm was torn open. He was alive—but barely.

"Doctor, I really expected more. Honestly, you're all torn up. You _do _know you can save the world without this much yelling and running," a voice came from behind him. He turned his head and what parts of his body he could move.

In front of him stood a red-haired lady with delicate, soft, features and entrancing blue eyes. It was Romanadvoratrelundar.

"Romana?" the Doctor asked.

"Hello, there!" she waved. "Hey, blondie!"

Rose looked over.

"He was always like this. Running, and yelling. Being hurt. Causing pain. Stupid and foolish," Romana said, nonchalantly.

"Romana, snarky and rude. Some things never change," the Doctor added, lightly.

"You—are—Time—Lord! You—will—be—ex-ter-min-ated!" the Emperor Dalek roared.

Romana put her open hand in front of her.

"See, Daleks, this is what makes you so _stupid_! Do you _honestly _think that I'm thick enough to come alone, unprepared? Well, considering you don't think at all…" she muttered.

She looked at the Doctor. "Doctor," she said, beaming. "The Time Lords…"

Behind Romana, walked hundreds of robe-draped aliens with such young faces, with eyes that looked wiser than the oldest stars in the skies.

"The Time Lords…" the Doctor said. He looked around. The Inquisitor… the Valedictorian… the Geek…

"Romana, Rose, Martha, Jenny, Erin, Jack, Sarah… I spent this whole life trying to find myself… when I was held on trial in my sixth regeneration, I had an evil self… and, this was the evil me, this thirteenth life. This whole life, there was a battle, inside, deciding what I wanted to do. Be evil, or save the world, and be a destroyer at the same time," the Doctor said. "But now it's all paid off—but now… I can be happy, I can—,"

"You will be ex-ter-min-ated!" the Emperor screamed. He shot the Doctor.

The Doctor's thirteen lives flashed before his eyes. Erin, James, Louella, Dana, Wilfred, Adelaide, Lady Christina, Jackson, Donna, Astrid, Martha, Mickey, Captain Jack, Adam, Rose, Dr. Grace, Ace, Mel, Peri, Kamelion, Vislor, Nyssa, Tegan, Adric, Romana, K-9, Leela, Harry, Sarah Jane, Captain Mike Yates, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, Jo, Liz, Zoe, Victoria, Jamie, Ben, Polly, Ben, Dodo, Sara Kingdom, Katarina, Steven, Vicki, Ian, Barbara, Susan…

"Grandfather!" Susan Foreman ran over to her grandpa.

"Susan," the Doctor whispered. He groaned.

"Dad," Jenny whispered.

And that's how he got there.

Friends, family, enemies.

They'd have to stop this war without him.

He wasn't even ginger when he died.

Everyone that died.

He couldn't save them.

He was weak.

He looked up at his friends, and a white light engulfed them, and he couldn't see anymore.

No one knows what his last word was, but some say, it was an old phrase.

"Allonsy."

* * *

This is the story of the Last Time Lord. He was the Last Time Lord.

The other Time Lords were a figment of his imagination. Everyone had died. He was the last one to die on the Crucible. Everyone had been dead long gone before he actually breathed his last breaths.

There was this rumor, though… that someone had collected all the bodies, and buried them in the Medusa Cascade remains of the Time War… someone they called the Master. Someone they called the Master.


End file.
